


Hiding in the Closet

by RedPanda



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Closet Sex, Closeted Character, Hiding in the Closet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda/pseuds/RedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Elliot hides out in a closet, and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own, U no sue.
> 
> This... is... I have no idea. PWP ahead.

George trembled as he was pressed up againt the wall, the large bulk of the man behind him effectively trapping him there, making it impossible to move. The darkness was almost total, just the barest hint of a glow from under the door gave his eyes something to lock on to and he could almost see his hand where it was resting against the wall beside his face. He heard a low grunt and soft swearing from behind him as the other man wriggled around in the claustrophobically small space, pushing the smaller man even closer to the wall before he settled again. If someone had told George not even one hour ago that he would end up in a closet with the man he had a crush on pressed against his back, he would have laughed right in their face. Elliot Stabler was the very epitome of a straight, good catholic father and macho cop and not someone who cuddled up with geeky FBI psychologists in tiny closets.

Not that there was anything sexual about their situation, really. Hiding from a psychopatic murder duo did sort of take the fun out of things. But despite that fact George had to bite his lower lip hard enough to bleed to stop himself from moaning out loud at the feeling of hard muscles pressing against his backside, his whole body screaming at him to submit to the larger man oozing adrenaline and anger.

For as long as he could remember George had had a thing for size. Larger men turned him on, and there was nothing he could do about it. It was a pain in the ass (both figuratively and literally) since he was smaller than most men he knew. He guessed it had something to do with dominance, but he always stopped himself when he started to think about it. He didn’t want to shrink himself and find out something that would ruin the fun.

Elliot grumbled again behind him, and George leaned his forehead against the wall, trying to breath deeply to calm himself down. There would be nothing more embarrassing than to be caught with a hard-on by his fellow detective, even though he could probably explain it away as a result of the endorphine rush. Life and death situations did have a certain aphrodisiacal effect on some people. Why did you think bungee jumping is so popular? Still, it would make it hard to look him in the eye for a long time.

Suddenly Elliot froze behind him, strong hands clutching painfully hard at his hip and arm, and George almost yelled out in pain before Elliot pushed him up against the wall forcefully enough to make him lose his breath and growled in his ear to be silent. Now he heard what had made the detective so tense. Slow, sneaking footsteps outside the room their closet was located in, floorboards creaking softly every now and then. The footsteps stopped by the door, and then a loud banging noise told them their killer had slammed the door open. George barely dared to breathe as the footsteps ventured closer, and he felt Elliot’s grip on him tighten as a shadow blocked part of the light from under the door.

He whimpered helplessly, and felt the other man bury his face in his neck, breathing quick and hot against his cold skin. He was certain that any second the door was going to open, and the killer was going to shoot them both, or maybe take them down to the basement where the other victims had been kept and tortured for so long…

He was on the verge of bursting, desperately wanting to make a dash for it, like a rabbit with a fox hot on its tail, but Elliot’s strong hands held him in place. And that was good, for suddenly a loud yell from downstairs had the killer rushing out of the room to see what his partner wanted. George let out a broken sob in relief and sagged against the wall, the only thing holding him up Elliot’s body pressed against his.

It took a few seconds before he noticed that Elliot was trembling as much as him, all the pent up energy and fear releasing in an uncontrollable flood of emotions and he laughed breathlessly between the sobs, wanting to say something reassuring but unable to. The vice-like grip loosened and he knew he was going to have bruises, but suddenly he couldn’t really concentrate on it as those very same hands slid under his shirt and brushed against his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His eyes flew open to the darkness as he felt searing hot kisses pressed against his neck, teeth nipping at his jugular and he leaned his head back, offering up his throat before he startled back to reality again.

”Ah… Elliot. What… what are you doing?”

His only answer was a low growl and the feeling of an unmistakable hardness grinding into his lower back. He couldn’t believe it. It had to be a dream, possibly caused by his twentyeight hours long shift with the hunk of a detective. Elliot was married –okey, divorced –but he was straight. And even if he was gay, or bisexual, he would most certainly not go for the shrink he seemingly loathed. But the hands opening up his belt were too real for a dream, and when his pants was pushed halfway down his thighs he gasped loudly.

”Elliot… please… you’re just reacting to this situation. It’s just the release of endorphines into your body, it causes you to-”

”Shut. Up.”

George whined loudly as a warm and calloused hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening member, and he bucked helplessly in the almost brutal grip.

”Please… what if he comes back…”

But his protest was silenced by a kiss, bruising and possessive, teeth tugging at his lower lip and a skilled tounge lapping away the blood from the small wound, and he thrust his own tounge into the other man’s mouth in an attempt to gain some measure of control. The tickling feeling from the tounge lapping at the roof of his mouth tore him between giggling and moaning, and he was completely surprised when suddenly two fingers were pushed into his mouth instead. Biting down lightly on the fingers in retaliation he grinned when he heard Elliot’s silent hiss, and started to lavish his attention on the fingers, lapping at them like an eager kitten and causing them to twitch at the sensation. He had no idea how Elliot knew what to do, but maybe the man and his ex-wife had been more kinky behind closed doors than he’d guessed, and it wasn’t as if he was complaining.

The fingers left his mouth and he had a fleeting thought of somebody bursting in on them now, but it disappeared as soon as the first finger entered him. Unable to keep silent he keened loudly at the burning sensation, arching forward away from the pain, but a hand clamped down over his mouth and Elliot’s voice in his ears hushed at him like at a frightened horse, and he relaxed again to be able to accept the finger. It had been quite a while ago and since they didn’t have much for lubrication it hurt more than he had thought it would, but it was a pain he was willing to take. Not many people got their dreams fulfilled, and as they said, no pain no gain.

The burning sensation spiked when Elliot twisted his fingers a little too roughly, but then he brushed across the bundle of nerves that had George bucking helplessly in his grip and moaning loudly against his hand from sheer, blinding pleasure racing up his spine and almost blacking him out for a second. His legs scrabbled against the floor for purchase as the same spot was rubbed against over and over again and George knew he was whining and panting like a bitch in heat, but dammit if Elliot didn’t fuck him now he wouldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

His eyes were brimming with tears from pain and frustration when the fingers finally were removed and he whimpered in mixed relief and disappointment at the sudden loss. Bracing himself against the wall he raised himself on his tiptoes, feeling the hands spreading him and a blunt and slightly damp object pressing at his slowly throbbing entrance. Exhaling slowly he forced his body to go completely limp, knowing that the fingers would be nothing compared to this.

Agonizingly slowly Elliot pressed in, and George knew the other man had to have an amazing self control not to just force himself in considering the state he was in. The burning stretch caused a slight sob to rise in his throat and he felt Elliot press a tender kiss to his neck in apologise, but he didn’t stop until he was all the way in. It felt amazing, to be so filled. Painful, but amazing. Never in a million years had he thought this would come true, but it was, and when Elliot didn’t move for a while he growled impatiently and rocked back against him, causing a strangled gasp to erupt from the other man and he grinned at the hand still over his mouth, licking at it in a silent challenge.

That was the last moment of control he had for quite some time. Elliot moved both his hands to clutch at his hips with a bruising force, thrusting into him with abandon causing the smaller mans knees and upper body to slam against the wall over and over again, his legs spread as far as his pants allowed him and his shoes barely brushing the floor as he was held up against the wall by the detective’s strength alone. His nails scratched at the wallpaper he couldn’t see and he was certain he left long gouges in it, giggling at the thought of someone analyzing them far into the future, trying to guess what had happened.

He was unable to form any comprehensible words, only short gasps and moans that he did his best to silence. Elliot was surprisingly silent, his face buried against George’s neck, but then again he must have had a lot of practise what with the house filled with kids. And talking about kids, what a luck he wasn’t a girl or they would have to worry about him getting pregnant, because they didn’t use a condom.

Oh, shit. They didn’t use a condom.

Not that he had any STD’s, and he didn’t think Elliot was the type to fuck around without a condom… but then again, what were they doing right now? He tried to get Elliot’s attention, but he just couldn’t seem to form the words, and when the next thrust struck his prostate he blanched out again, forgetting every single thread of thought in his mind except for more and again and harder.

He could feel lightning stripes of pleasure licking up and down the inside of his thighs, contrasted by the stronger, aching burn of pleasure that was crawling up his spine like a giant insect digging its claws into his nerves.

It was coiling up in his belly, on the verge of release but still so maddeningly far away and he wanted, needed a hand on his cock but if he tried to move his own he would fall and Elliot’s seemed fused to his hips, digging in so deep he was sure the bones were cracking.

”Please… pleasepleaseplespleeesplssss…”

Elliot laughed breathlessly against his hair and shoved his legs further in between his knees, giving him another point of support before he removed his hand and gave George the touch he needed. It didn’t take long, three jerking grasps from those rough hands and he was jack knifing between the wall and Elliot, his release making the other man’s hand slick and George knew that as soon as it cooled down it was going to feel sticky and uncomfortable but right now it was heaven against his skin.

His muscles were clenching down and he knew the sensation would be enough to cause the other man to climax as well, and sure enough a few thrusts later he was filled with warmth as Elliot shuddered against his back, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder while he emptied himself into the smaller man with a few stuttering thrusts. Sighing he sagged against the wall and felt the other man do the same, almost crushing him against the hard wall and he groaned uncomfortably. Slowly Elliot straightened up again, pulling out and awkwardly patting George’s shoulder at the pained hiss the separation caused.

Feeling too drained from all the exhausting emotions and the release of them George just kept on leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, hearing the rustling from clothes and the clinking from a belt as the other man dressed. To his surprise the hands returned to him next, awkwardly seeking him out in the darkness and tugging his pants back up again, carefully tucking him in and straightening his clothes out, even going so far as to tuck his shirt back into his pants. It was surprisingly gentle and thoughtful, and George was honestly speechless because in the back of his mind he’d had the nagging suspicion that Elliot was going to run away and never speak to him again. He made a grab for one of the hands as it was leaving his body again and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly in thanks.

Elliot’s other hand traveled up his body to cup his face and bring it backwards for a kiss, but both men froze in fear as a loud barrage of noise reached their small hiding space, numerous boots running around the old house, followed by a lot of shouting that they soon identified as their rescue to their immense relief.

Realising that they were going to be found any time now they quickly separated as much as was possible in that small space, pressing against the opposite walls, which still only left about a hair’s breadth between them.

The sound of footsteps were once again moving outside of the closet, but this time they didn’t shake in fear, knowing that they were safe as long as it wasn’t a trigger happy rookie on the other side of the door.

”NYPD! Come out with your hands above your heads!”

Ah, lovely Olivia, the dashing damsel to the rescue.

”Yeah, time to come out of the closet”

George had to force down a giggle at Munch’s usual dry snark that was closer to reality than he even knew, and he heard Elliot struggle to do the same.

”Fine, just don’t shoot us, or I’ll never invite you to a barbeque ever again!”

There was a second of silence, and then the door was ripped open, Olivia staring at them with an unsure grin and worried eyes as if she wanted to laugh but didn’t know whether to expect them to be bleeding to death in there or not.

”Elliot! Don’t scare us like that!”

”Mmm, I agree, the threat of never having your delicious barbeque again is scary indeed.”

Munch rolled his eyes and elbowed Fin in the side, but grinned nevertheless at his partner’s joke.

”Sorry, guys, but I thought it best to give a warning that it was us and not another psycho hiding in here.”

Elliot slid past George and out into the painfully bright room, both men shielding their eyes against the light but smiling in relief all the same. Cragen moved past the others and looked them both up and down, checking them for injuries and frowning slightly as his eyes caught the injured lip and a small bruise on George’s cheekbone from where it had bumped into the wall.

”Are you okay, George?”

”Wha- oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

He tried to shrug nonchalantly but the worried and slightly suspicious look in Cragen’s eyes didn’t disappear completely.

”Okay, team, well done. Elliot, George, I want you both checked over by the medics just in case, and then it’s home to bed for you both.”

He glared at them when it seemed like they would protest, and they sighed and nodded while the others grinned at them in the background.

As the others filed out of the room George glanced over at the other man, catching his eye with a slightly hopeful look, and was immensely relieved when he was met with a grin and a wink, telling him that Elliot was definitely thinking the same thing as him: Home, but to the same bed. Looking forward he saw that Cragen had stopped in the door and was turning around again, so he quickly schooled his expression.

”Oh, and, George, Elliot… I’m really glad you’re okay.”

”Don’t worry about us. We’re more than okay. I would almost say it was an… exhilirating experience.”

 

They grinned at each other, not caring about Cragen’s bewildered frown or Fin’s grumbling from outside the door. They had been hiding in the closet, but they were out now… so why not go out all the way? There could hardly come a better opportunity than this, they could milk the word puns for months.

So when Elliot grabbed his face and kissed him he felt like laughing at their friends and coworkers’ stunned faces.

Oh, yes. Nothing worked better for getting the man you wanted than hiding in the closet –as long as you were hunted by murderous psychopaths.

...


End file.
